With friends like these
by kokob5
Summary: A one shot about what could have happened if Yuu's squad and Mika had taken longer to enter the manor in chapter 53 of the manga (Hinted Fem!YuuxCrowley) (Also a small author note is inside as to why I've been a bit inactive lately.)


**Hi! it's me!, Aus- Kokob5!**

 **So I've been rather inactive on Fanfiction this is mostly (if not all) due to studying and school, I'll try to write much more in the future but I find it hard to balance a lot of things on the same plate such as friends, studies and writing so on.**

 **Hopefully you'll be seeing some updates to my other stories such as the hollow lie (Totally don't plan on re-writing it at some stage to fix a lot of mistakes) in the future.**

 **Also i'm trying to change up my writing style a bit to make the stories a bit more entertaining, I noticed a major difference in how I write my stories now compared to my first one (Haha...people really want that to continue...) and I find it rather dull.**

 **Until** **then however enjoy this little one-shot I made about the newest chapter in the OnS manga (Chapter 53, I'd suggesting reading the manga has a fair amount of differences from the Anime.) featuring Crowley and Fem!Yuu (Alot of people seem to like this, I do so I can't complain.)**

 **Sincerely, Kokob5.**

* * *

Crowley looked at the small letter in front of him with a look of a kicked puppy on his face trying to understand what Ferid was getting at with his letter saying the humans with him were his 'friends', it didn't make sense to him, the only other time he tried to mingle with humans as a vampire Ferid had never let him live it down for two hundred years and yet here he was reading a letter from Ferid saying that the humans with him were his friends.

''He's kidding right? Whose friends?'' Crowley asks himself aloud glancing back at the only other person within the large manner and getting her attention.

''Hrm? What's up Crowley, you look like a kicked puppy.'' Yuu says causing Crowley to turn towards her with the same look on his face making Yuu's brow raise in a mix of curiosity and worry.

''Nothing, nothing. Just Ferid being Ferid.'' Crowley says to Yuu dismissively making her huff and shake her head finding it stupid she'd been worried about Crowley before looking around the grand looking room they were in seeing there was nothing to talk about that would end up insulting her somehow.

''Where are your friends anyways, Weren't they just behind us?'' Crowley adds on after several seconds making Yuu look at the entrance of the room with a frown on her face.

''I don't know…I don't think they came in after us.'' Yuu says scratching the back of her head with an embarrassed laugh noting she'd been talking to thin air thinking her squad was there for the last ten minutes when she wasn't chatting with Crowley.

''So you're not insane then?'' Crowley asks in mock curiosity causing Yuu's face to hear up in embarrassment at the question.

''S-shut it! I didn't know they weren't there!'' Yuu shouts pointing an accusing finger at Crowley in a mix of embarrassment and anger causing the eight-hundred-year old vampire to chuckle at her in amusement.

''Oh well, you seem hungry why not go into the kitchen and eat?'' Crowley says pointing towards the closed door to their left causing Yuu to huff and turn away from him with her arms crossed over her chest.

''What makes you think I'm hungry?'' Yuu asks causing Crowley to grin at her rather sassy attitude, it was amusing to say the least, especially when it backfired on her like now the moment her stomach began to growl causing heat to raise to Yuu's face.

''Are you sure about that? Your gut says otherwise.'' Crowley chuckles out as Yuu marches towards the kitchen door ignoring Crowley's existence and slamming the door after her the moment she entered the room causing Crowley to smirk.

''Come on now don't be like that, it's just rude.'' Crowley says walking up to the kitchen door and opening it up and quickly moving off to the side causing Yuu to fall out along with her weapon and shout out in panic just before hitting the floor making Crowley chuckle while looking down at her grumble about Crowley being too strong.

''I still think you'd be better of learning a sword fighting technique.'' Crowley comments grabbing the back of Yuu's uniform with one hand and pulling her up to her feet like she weighted nothing.

''Yeah and who'd teach me it, you?'' Yuu says sarcastically to the 7th Progenitor causing him to shrug as they walk into the kitchen to show it was packed with food.

''Ferid really knows how to prepare for everything…'' Crowley mutters to himself looking at the large amount of food that he knew would be wasted as well as the fact that he had somehow ordered Fuola to prepare all the food before Crowley had arrived and killed him.

''Well there's your food anyways, take whatever you want I guess.'' Crowley adds on aloud dismissing his thoughts for now as he walks over to a stool and takes a seat leaning against the counter that the stool was next to giving him a clear look of the entire kitchen.

''You sure? this stuff looks expensive…'' Yuu says asks looking around at the abundance off food that was currently stocked in the kitchen as she opened the cupboards to see they were packed with everything from fresh fruits to chocolates.

''Doesn't really matter how expensive it was, it'll go bad soon anyways plus vampires don't eat normal food, unless it's to get a bad taste out of the mouth.'' Crowley explains to Yuu watching her open the cupboards and fridge to see what was inside and eatable.

''Being given friends for the first time in eight hundred years is rather tough…'' Crowley says himself as he watches Yuu grabbing some food to eat to sat her hunger all the while trying to ignore Crowley's eyes boring into her back.

''I'd appreciate It if you didn't keep looking at me.'' Yuu says turning her head back at Crowley making him chuckle at her discomfort of him being here.

''Why's that? Afraid that I'll fat shame you for eating too much?'' Crowley asks making Yuu's visible eye twitch due to her annoyance causing Crowley's grin to grow in size at Yuu's little reaction.

''I'm joking, just eat as much as you want, I personally don't care as long as it won't hinder you in a fight.'' Crowley says waving a hand at Yuu trying not to laugh at her as she very slowly grabbed a plate and started to put some food onto it.

''So where are we going anyways?'' Yuu asks as she takes a bite of her sandwich she'd put together in the silence between them.

''that's…I'll tell you after you eat, we'll be going down there afterwards anyways.'' Crowley says a frown coming to his face causing Yuu to raise a brow at him as she swolled the food in her mouth before speaking again.

''What's so bad about it that you don't want to talk about it?'' Yuu asks causing Crowley to shrug glancing at the letter in his hand for a moment before looking back up at Yuu who had a slightly worried expression on her face.

''As you know Ferid's messed up in the head, it was pretty bad, the first time I seen it I could barely keep It together.'' Crowley explains to Yuu with a serious look on his face causing the worried look on Yuu's face to intensify.

''But, besides that how about we pass the time while your team takes their time.'' Crowley adds on after a moment of silence making Yuu raise a brow once more at him in confusion, before her eyes widen in shock as Crowley's hand goes for his weapon prompting Yuu to do so as well but not in time as Crowley was already in front of her swinging his weapon in a horizontal arc hitting Yuu's semi-sheathed weapon purposely causing her to fly back into and through the wall behind her with a shout of shock and loose her grip on her weapon.

''Come on, aren't you meant to be the strongest in your team?'' Crowley taunts walking through the hole in the wall all the while looking at Yuu who was slowly getting up from the ground ignoring the pain in her back.

''Shut up…'' Yuu grumbles finally getting to her feet and placing her hand to her hip where her weapon was causing her to freeze up as her sword wasn't there.

''Looking for this?'' Crowley asks holding Yuu's unsheathed demon weapon with a grin on his face seeing the look of panic flashing on Yuu's face.

''You can barely even draw your sword against me only using About a 11th Progenitors strength, I don't see how you plan on surviving against the 5th Progenitor Ky luc when we try to rescue Ferid.'' Crowley says pacing in front of Yuu as her eyes were glued on her weapon the whole the time before bending her knees and leaping towards Crowley while he was distracted.

Now if you asked Crowley what had happened next he'd simply say 'One of the funniest moments he'd ever experienced.' As for what happened Yuu had leap forward to a semi-occupied Crowley who'd effortlessly stepped to the side seeing it coming a mile away allowing Yuu to trip into the hole in the wall and ram into a press with a loud bang making her shout of pain followed by several plates landing around her and finally a large pot landing over her head before another landed on top of said pot making an ear splitting noise to attack Yuu's ears causing her to place her hands where her ears would be if the pot hadn't stopped them as well as getting up and hitting her head off of a small extension to one of the countertops finally knocking her out leaving Crowley standing trying to hold in his laughter at the stupidity of what he'd just witnessed in front of him.

''Well that was something…'' Crowley says to himself with a chuckle walking over to Yuu and picking the unconscious girl up, removing the pot over her head and frowning seeing a split on her head that was bleeding.

''This'll be a problem…'' Crowley mutters to himself shifting Yuu around in his arms so he was carrying her in a bridal style before setting off towards one of the many rooms in the manor to treat Yuu's bleeding head wound.

''Hopefully your friends don't come looking for us.'' Crowley says to himself kicking a door opening not at all caring he'd broken the handle in the process before making his way over to the bed and laying Yuu down onto the king sized bed and heading back out of the room to grab some basic medical equipment.

''Now where did Fuola put it…'' Crowley mutters aloud as he rummaged through the house for a medical kit of some kind to treat Yuu's wound as fast as possible before it could get any worse, after several more minutes of searching Crowley finally managed to find the medical box and quickly took it and marched back towards the room he'd left Yuu in to sort out the head wound.

''Oh you're awake…'' Crowley says stopping in the door way as Yuu was sitting on the bed touching her head wound and hissing in pain every time she did so.

''What happened…'' Yuu mutters still a bit out of it due to her head wound looking up at Crowley who was still a bit blurry in her perspective.

''Oh nothing much, just you hurting yourself and leaving it to me to fix it.'' Crowley explains to Yuu as he walks over and opens the box causing an envelope to fall out much to his confusion prompting him to pick it up, laying the medical kit on the bed beside Yuu, and open it and read the fancy writing of Ferid Bathory.

'It would seem you've let one of your new friends get hurt, I'd be disappointed if I didn't expect it to happen, oh well take care of her well, we don't need little Mika trying to kill the both of us along with Ky luc when you get me free, sincerely Ferid Bathory.' Crowley's face once more of that of a 'kicked puppy' seeing the word friends on the letter causing Yuu to speak up.

''You look like a kicked puppy…again…'' Yuu says tiredly with a light giggle breaking Crowley from his thoughts and making him look down at her, placing the letter away as he did so, and grab some disinfectant and a few cotton balls.

''This is going to hurt by the way.'' Crowley says dabbing a soaked cotton ball onto Yuu's open wound making her hiss in pain as it began to sting making Crowley chuckle at her.

''I did warn you.'' Crowley stats to Yuu as he continued to clean the wound ignoring the small hisses of pain from Yuu as she held in her anger at the vampire treating her.

''Funny, you could have warned me when you decided to attack.'' Yuu says with an annoyed tone in her voice followed by her pouting as Crowley finished cleaning the wound.

''What's the point of a sneak attack if you tell them you're coming, would you run at an unexpected enemy shouting at the top of your lungs or would you go in quietly for the tactical advantage?'' Crowley says to Yuu as he pulls out a needle and thread.

''Thank you…'' Yuu says ignoring the small pricking pain as Crowley expertly closes the wound on her head, Yuu's eye brow raised as Crowley stopped half way through and instead focuses on Yuu's face making her gulp nervously.

''I thought you hated vampires, and here you are thanking one.'' Crowley says to Yuu who only rolls her eyes at him by smile slightly none the less.

''Well…you we're a human at one point and you don't act like other vampire's do, if anything I'd actually start calling you a friend.'' Yuu says to Crowley missing the heat rising to the vampire's face with a dumb founded look on his face.

''I-I see, well that'd be nice I guess, but for now let's get this thing closed before you bleed anymore.'' Crowley says changing the current topic and began to once more close the wound on Yuu's head ignoring the many thoughts running around in his brain about being called a friend in the first time in hundreds of years and by a human no less.

''How about this, since we have time to kill, I'll teach you a thing or two about sword fighting.'' Crowley says finishing up and wrapping some medical bandages around Yuu's head trying to ignore the glow coming from her.

''REALLY!?'' Yuu unintentionally shouts causing her to blush in embarrassment as Crowley chuckled at her before speaking up.

''Sure, we have the whole day to kill after you and the others eat, so what do you say?'' Crowley asks to Yuu causing her to nod rapidly chanting yes several times to the vampire making him pat her head before standing up.

''Alright, come on then, I'm pretty sure your friends are tearing this place apart looking for you, I can hear them…'' Crowley says genially grabbing Yuu's hand and helping her up before escorting her to the door and into the hallway to reunite her with her friends.


End file.
